EL PECADO
by karychela
Summary: Me enseñaron tres cosas importantes, las reglas que no debia romper jamas... pero por esa endemoniada mujer ya perdi fe en la mas importante, la pureza de la sangre.


**MI PECADO**

Desde que era niño me enseñaron dos cosas; el reino de fantania nos pertenecía por derecho y era nuestro deber sagrado recuperarlo de las manos infieles del degenerado Caedmon. Y lo segundo todo, absolutamente gira en base a la sangre pura. Las mismas palabras "tienes sangre de fey de la luz al cien por cien" por ello era superior al hibrido hijo de caedmon, este no merecía nisiquiera el nombre que se le puso Alarr (líder de duendes) era un sucio hibrido, y eso nada lo cambiaria, por ello tendría que elegir a una señorita de mi estatus, no habría problema ya que ellas me caen del cielo, hay de donde elegir, yo soy un príncipe asi que mis atributos son muy cotizados.

Por muchos años se me entreno, para el dia que muriera el falso rey yo tomara posición de su reinado, su hijo no era digno del trono, pero nadie se espero lo que hizo… el muy bastardo ideo un plan donde su hijo termino con una meztiza, el hijo de ambos si podría gobernar. Hice todo lo que pude, pero fue mi error lo que causo la desgracia.

En un corto tiempo perdí tres cosas muy importantes:

Primero , mis dos mejores aliados muertos, aun recuerdo sus cuerpos en el pasto.

Segundo, parte de mi orgullo por se sometido a semejante vergüenza ante publico, mientras esa meztiza con sangre fey de la oscuridad estaba en las tribunas, cuanda ira sentí.

Y lo ultimo y los mas lamentable, perdi fe a la segunda regla que me enseñaron…. La pureza de sangre, por decenas de años mi madre me presento a decenas de doncellas, siempre era lo mismo, halagos hacia mi persona y el sometimiento puro de su parte, si ordeno algo lo obedecen, mi madre busca la más apropiada, la más bella, la más inteligente, la más pura. Cosa de ella, las mujeres solo sirven para la diversión y la reproducción, lo ultimo era su función principal. Pero todo se fue al diablo cuando conoci a mi pecado.

La primera vez que la vi fue en esa casa mugrienta, era bajita, morena y con el cuerpo del demonio, mi primer pensamiento fue que no estaba mal, pero tendría que morir por el niño que llevaba en el vientre, hablamos le interesaba saber elcolor de nuestra sangre, JA valiente la cosita esa, reto que no dude, la cosa hubiera sido simple por no ser un chupasangre metiche. El mounstruo la cargo y se la llevo, en esos carruajes metalicos, no pude cometer mi objetivo pero no me rendiría tan fácil, la busque y por Odin la encontré en un viñedo, pero desagradable fue mi sorpresa, no era la que buscaba, era una damphir, esas cosas mitad humana y mitad chupasangre me sentía frustrado, los intentos cometidos erróneamente, pero por lo menos me desquitaría con ella, los de su clase terminan pidiendo clemencia, se arastran como ratas cuando llegamos al segundo elemento, pero ella no fue asi… era distinta. La mire ni un solo grito con el segundo elemento, la someti al tercero, los pocos que llegaban a ese elemento lloraban de dolor, pero aun asi nada, era una caza excepcional, jamás en mi larga vida tuve el placer de encontrar algo asi, algo que no me mostraba su lado débil, simplemente sublime. La alague pero lo entendió como desafio, asi que la manda a conocer el cuarto elemento, eran contados con mi mano derecha los que se sometieron a ese elemento de mi parte. La crei muerta, nadie sobrevive al cuarte elemento, nadie. Pero que equivocado estaba.

Se me capturo, me llevaron a jucio, 200 latigazos y mis dos sirvientes muertos. Eso no se quedaría asi, ese enjendro del hibrido y de la mestiza pagaría todo.

Tratamos de robar la nautzin pero nuevamente fue un fallo, yo en persona tuve que ir en su búsqueda, pero como eran de desalmados los dioses, nuevamente en mi camino estaba ella, Dorina Basarab.

Tenia la intención de dejarla viva, pero ella se puso difícil no deseaba darme lo que quería asi que ni modo, con pena la tendría que matar, pero antes de eso me daría un gustito con ella, esos labios terriblemente calientes y carnosos por un momento los sabores, que gustazo! Pero lo que fácil viene fácil se va. Perdi la concentración y con ella mi momento glorioso.

Ella tenia la nauzbit, lo tenia y por ello no se la podría matar. Pero tenia que recuperar esa runa, otro intento, estuvimos cerca de nuevo, estoy seguro me lanzo un dislocador, que pena eso no me hacia efecto, se distrajo y la tome por atrás la tenia de agarrada de los brazos, quería que fuera un momento a solas pero el metichi del vampiro volvió en ese momento, me causo gracia porque intentaba defenderla, iluso el humano. Pero se me olvido el detalle la nauzbit estaba activada Dorina no seria asesinada, no podía. Perdi mi oportunidad, volvi nuevamente a casa derrotado pero esta vez estaba en mi amada fortaleza, el palacio real de los Svaristri, no iria a ninguna prisión, la guerra comenzo.

Dos veces derrotado por la misma mujer, DOS. Debería estar molesto, todo el mundo lo piensa asi, hasta mi gran "amigo" Vitus. El intenta animarme trayendo consigo distintas doncellas, buenas doncellas. Ellas se sentían mas que halagadas por estar una noche con mi persona, soy cuidadoso no tendre un heredero con ninguna, no son candidatas para ese honor.

Pero mientras mas me paso con ellas mas me recuerda a la damphir. Comencé a compararla con todas las doncellas, al cabo de un tiempo solo aceptaba las que eran morenas, cosa que comenzó a ser observado por todos a mi alrededor, Vitus pregunto, medio asustado el motivo, no tubo respuesta. Pero un dia trajo una que era casi idéntica a la salvaje dama de mis sueños. Los dioses son verdaderamente crueles.

No dude ni un segundo en aceptarla, me considero un fey que juega primero con su presa (las doncellas son mi presa) y pasa al tema central, pero en esta ocasión olvide los juegos, en toda la pasión, note algo que me entristeció, los labio eran menos carnosos, un punto en contra, pero lo demás era igual la idealice a mi gusto hasta el punto que olvide realmente con quien estaba, al cabo de un rato la llame…

.-Dorina…

La doncella se paralizo inmediatamente, fue en eso momento que vi mi falta, no importan lo que sean, humanas, vampiresas, mujeres lobo, fey de la luz y de la oscuridad, todas racionarían igual ante tal insulto, de ser llamas por otro nombre en pleno acto carnal, asi que me miro dolida, toma sus pertenencias y se retiro, no sentí culpa, debería saber que no tenia sentimientos por ella. asi que me dormi pensando en la mestiza.

Los problemas llegaron temprano en la mañana, resulta que la muchacha se lo conto a Vitus, no hubiera habido problema si mi madre no estuviera estado en ese momento, se preocupo y toda la noche investigo quien era esa tal Dorina.

Me contaron que averiguo todos los nombres de las nobles de nuestro reino, ninguna era ella, entonces se preocupo, averiguo los nombres de las campesinas, ninguna, se preocupo mucho más, averiguo los nombre de las esclavas pero el mismo resultado, no había nada referente a ese nombre, comenzó desesperarse cuando ni siquiera era de otra corte, al final fue la investigación por parte de una de sus doncellas que le dio el resultado y entro en pánico.

Todo comenzó cuando fui a desayunar con ella, cosa habitual, me estaba esperando junto a padre, primera señal de alarma, estaba con un documento en la mesa en vez del desayuno de siempre, segunda señal de alarma y me llamo por no nombre completo, ultima y definitiva señal de que algo anda mal. Lei el documento y no era nada mas que un informe sobre ella, una foto, lugar de nacimiento, año, caracterisiticas, actos delictivos contra el senado, antecedentes belicos medidas corporales (tome nota de esos), prácticamente su historia personal. Al terminar mire los ojos de mi madre y mi padre, un horror y temor inconfundible, y la terrible ira y decepción.

.-Los dioses nos han castigado, mi hijo mi único hederero tiene en preferencia a una vulgar hibrida.- dijo con severidad el rey. Normalmente no suele usar ese tono conmigo.

.-hijo te educamos bien, crei que tenias muy en mente la importancia de la pureza, porque nos haces esto?- pregunta mi madre con un tono de profunda tristeza.

Me quede callado, que podía decir en mi defensa, era un pecado yo lo se. Pero que podía hacer? Todas las doncellas que conocía eran la misma cosa, completa obediencia, pero esa mestiza era lo contrario.

.-desde hoy tendras de cerca a uno de mis hombres, te prohíbo que te acerques a esa criatura

.-entendido padre.- hice una reverencia y me retire. Desde elejos oia a madre hablar mas preocupada de mi conducta, yo no suelo acatar con facilidad las ordenes. Desde ese dia Vitus es seguido por dos guardias de mi padre, se tiene prohibido que las esclavas morenas estén cerca de mi, pero yo no necesito eso, Vitus se las arreglo para conseguir la foto de ella y con ello hago una copia fiel, que bello es manejar los elementos y si estas tan concentrado puedes darle el color propio, asi lo hice, una copia de Dorina Basarab para mi solo. Con su cabello corto y moreno, esos labios carnosos y el cuerpo del demonio. Todo envuelto en un elegante vestido blanco, si tan solo fuera Fey de la luz.

Que ironico es la vida, el gran príncipe fey hijo de los svarestri y poderoso guerrero conquistado por una vulgar hibrida, hasta es obseno, pero era un hecho, la guerra comenzó la derrota no es una opción, cuando todo termine no importa lo que se diga, al final yo sere el absoluto rey de toda fantasia y no habrá quien me de ordenes.

Ire por ella ya me encargare de los obstáculos entre los dos, primero el vampiro metiche según el informe (aunque no estaba confirmado) era su amante, segundo alguno de su amigos fey y por ultimo su familia, el senador mircea.

La tendría al final o me aseguraría de que nadie la tenga jamás. Al final es mi decisión y sencillamente mi pecado.


End file.
